Getting the girl
by Lupalover101
Summary: 2p!Canada is in love, But will a bitchy little classmate cost him his and readers love? Summary sucks, good stuff is inside!


Getting the Girl

Characters : 2p!Canada, Reader, OC Brazil, Others

Warnings: Shy-ish reader, bits of angst, Language, SMUT!

Words:

You watched as Matt came into geography class late, again, dropping into his seat diagonal from you. He had his trademark glasses on covering those beautiful purple eyes of his and his hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted towards you along with some strong cologne to try and mask the smell. This bad boy, this little son of woman, was the one that stole your heart. Ever since you saw him with Alfred in the lunchroom on the first day of school you knew you wanted him.

Suddenly his eyes were on you, blond eyebrow raising as he looked at you. Blushing you dropped your E/C eyes to your desk. You had been caught staring! Slightly shaking your head you continued to take notes, avoiding the Canadian boy whose eyes never left you. As soon as the bell rang you shoved your things in your backpack and bolted from the room, the embarrassment of getting caught getting to you.

Arriving late Matt smirked at the angry look on the teacher and dropped in his seat. Sighing he leaned back, legs stretched out as he huffed. Fucking school and its shit eating teachers. His neck prickled suddenly, the feeling of being watched making him turn his head to the side. Staring at him with those big E/C eyes was Y/N. Her H/C hair slightly fell in her face, but he could see that she was staring at him. Raising an eyebrow he saw a blush spread across her face as her eyes widened and she dropped her eyes to the work in front her. Gaze never leaving her Matt stared at the girl that stole his empty heart away. Damn she was perfect, that cute ass smile, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about stuff she liked and shit.

From the day he saw her in the lunchroom with his annoying ass brother he knew he wanted her. Suddenly the bell rang and his angel nearly flew out the damn door. Huffing he stood, picking up his nearly empty backpack and heading for the door. A blonde head appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hola Matt. You going without saying hola?"

Grunting Matt tried to go around the little pain in his ass. Sadly she wouldn't budge and he had to look down at her through his glasses.

"What the fuck do you want Skylar?" Matt couldn't hold back the disgust in his voice.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be so mean to me when you know you want me!" giggling she leaned against the door, blue-green eyes flitting over Matt's face as she moved her hair to cover the scar on her face.

Scoffing he shoved her out of the way and made his way towards that retarded ass math class. The only plus to that class was that Y/N was going to be there and today he would tell her how he felt. Stalking down the hallways he was suddenly jerked back by one of his arms. Turning he saw that little bitch Skylar hanging off of his arm.

"Matt what the hell! I asked you to wait for me!" tugging his arm angrily Skylar stared into his eyes.

From one moment to the next a grin spread across her face and she reached up and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make his stomach turn. Pushing her off and away Matt gave her his most hate filled glare.

"What the fuck!" he growled angrily.

Giggling Skylar leaned against him a moment, a chaste kiss left on his collarbone.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I make sure everyone knows we belong to each other amorcito." She said with as much sweetness as she could muster before turning away and sashaying down the hallway.

Wiping his mouth he saw red lipstick smeared on his hand. Grunting he wiped it off on his pants. Turning to the door to the class he felt his stomach drop, Y/N was there, staring wide eyed at him with an incredulous look. Son of a bitch on a stick.

You had made it to class quickly, hoping to get the desk next to Matt's. You were going to do it today, you would tell him how you felt. Fiddling with the piece of paper in your hand you gently smiled. Well technically you were still telling him even if it was in note form. Sighing you heard a ruckus at the door and twisted around to have a look.

It was as though ice had been poured into your veins. Skylar was kissing Matt, her body pressed up against his. Unable to look away you watched as he pushed her away, a small smile creeping across her face as she leaned in again, lips pressing to his collar bone. Grinning Skylar walked away, Matt immediately wiping the red lipstick off of his face before walking into class.

Letting out the breath you had been holding you turned away as soon as his violet eyes landed on yours. This wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to confess and have an awesome time saying yay to the yes from Matt. But he was with Skylar. You should have figured, she was the popular one in the school, and so was he. It just made a lot of sense. A sudden shuffling beside you had you tensing a bit, then you smelled the cologne masked smoke smell and you slightly relaxed.

"'Sup Y/N. Something bothering you?" the slightly rough voice asked besides you.

Not trusting your voice you just shook your head, refusing to look at him. Before he could say another word class started and you zoned out. Looking out of the window you mindlessly played with the your confession note, the paper burning your skin at the thought of what could have been. Apparently you were so zoned out that you missed the whole class and the dismissal bell. Someone hovered over you, and you snapped back to the present. There was Matt, staring you down as he smirked.

Blushing you looked around to see the classroom was pretty much empty, except for Alfred who was standing at the doorway smirking at you. Quickly grabbing your things, you tried to avoid Matt, which was proving difficult seeing as he was leaning against your desk. Dropping everything into your bag unceremoniously you saw, with horror, how the note addressed to Matt slid to the floor. Scrambling to pick it up you panicked when Matt's hands beat you there.

"This for me? Well let's see what it says shall we?" he said, a smile in his voice as he stood and opened the note.

"WAIT DON'T!" You shouted, making Matt falter, but only for a second.

You watched in mute horror as his eyes scanned the paper, his jaw dropping slightly at the words on the page. Finally turning to you Matt was going to say something before you cut him off.

"I'm sorry ok? I mean everything that's in the note, but you're with Skylar so just ignore it. Please. " your voice slightly cracked at the end and you realized a few tears escaped from embarrassment.

You heard footsteps coming closer to you and you couldn't sit still anymore, bolting around the figure you ran from the room, all of your things still on the floor. You didn't stop until you reached your secret spot on the roof. It was an abandoned section of the roof where it appeared they were going to build another floor, but ended up not finishing it. Sitting in a corner of the unfinished room you brought your knees up to your chest, tears spilling freely. You couldn't wait until senior year was over.

What. The. Fuck.

Matt wandered the hallway looking for Y/N, his head still slightly buzzing at the thought that she was in love with him and now has backed off because she thinks that he's with that skank skylar. Alfred had shouted at him, a seething tone to his big brother's tone as he demanded Matt take matters into his own hands.

Sighing frustrated Matt went to the roof to hang out. Yanking a cigarette out of pocket he pulled out his lighter when a nerve grating voice sounded off behind him.

"Hola Matt. I thought maybe we could talk si?" her voice was venom in his eyeballs.

"What the fuck do you want? And if you even try to kiss me again I swear on everything I'll toss you over the fucking railings." His voice seethed as he stared over the railings.

His skin crawled as a well manicured hand slid down his arm to land on his own hand. Brushing her off he heard a small indignant sound. Refusing to look at her Matt continued to puff on his cigarette, hoping she would disappear.

"You know Matt. I think we would make an amazing couple. I mean I'm totally the most popular si? And you ,well you're the bad boy. Its perf-" Skylar cut off suddenly as Matt whirled around and pinned her against the railings across the roof, her hair slipping back to reveal the large x-shaped scar on her cheek.

Panting angrily Matt leaned in as close as he could without pushing the stupid little cunt over.

"Listen here, bitch. I don't want anything to do with you. I love Y/N, not your skank ass. Do you understand?"

Silence a moment before Skylar began to laugh. Her high pitched voice was a fucking irritation to the ears.

"Your kidding right? That shy little girl? I swear she's a total turn off! Besides she can be a little sl-"

A loud slap rent the air, Skylar's face a mask of surprise and pain at the fact that Matt just slapped her. Scoffing she pushed Matt off and went back inside. Scrubbing his face Matt realized he probably shouldn't have slapped the little cunt.

"Dammit. Now I can't find Y/N… What would I say? Hey girl ever since I saw you in freshman year I've wanted to pound you into the wall? Wait what?" shaking his head Matt Fumbled for another cigarette when a small sound behind him caught his attention.

Whirling around he was expecting a fight, only to find Y/N standing by the door to the unfinished room. Her face was a dark shade of red, probably the same color as his as he realized she probably heard everything he just said.

"M-Matt? What did you just say?" her voice was small but curious. Shit.

"Uh, hey look I didn't mean it like that you know. I mean you're really hot and stuff and I do love you but damn if I don't want to bury myself in that body… no. wait, that wasn't supposed to-"

Cutting off Matt was wide eyed as he felt the press of lips against his own. Brain catching up to the actions Matt gently kisses back, his body reacting a little faster than he would care to admit. Backing up a bit before Y/N could feel his hard cock Matt forgot he was already against the wall, so when he backed up he inadvertently brought her with him. Pressure on his cock. A groan from him. A gasp from Y/N. and he felt the embarrassment welling within him.

You couldn't believe this was happening. Matt was in love with you, Matt fucking loved you! Before you could think about what was happening you ran up to him and pressed your lips to his. The kiss was slow, but he reacted and followed along, his hands on your waist as he backed up. Suddenly you were pressed against him, a stiff something pressing against your thigh as a groan escaped him, and then it hit you. He was hard!

Dropping his head Matt had a blush on his face. So the hardcore bad boy also had a bit of a shy side. You could work with this. Gingerly you rubbed against him, face burying itself in his neck to hide your blush as another groan rumbled from his throat. Stealing yourself you took a nip at his neck, hips working against him in tandem with the small kisses and nips. His heartbeat was loud against your ears as he began to rut against you, heat nearly burning your leg as he held your hips against him.

"Fuck Y/N, Yeah. I want you so fucking bad." His voice was rough and sent a shiver down your spine.

"You can have me any way you want baby." Your voice was small but heated, and that seemed to break him.

Kissing you heatedly he walked you backwards until you were back inside the unfinished room, the backs of your legs hitting a desk. Sitting up you felt Matt pull your shirt over your head, his own following behind quickly. Before you could even feel shy, Matt was at your neck, teeth and lips kissing and nipping the baby soft skin as they trailed down between the valley of your breasts.

Gasping you hadn't realized he had slipped off your bra until his lips were already covering a stiff nipple, tongue and teeth making the nub harder as his hand fondled the other. Panting and moaning you slid your hands into his blond hair, his hands dropping to your pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down your legs. You haven't even had a chance to take a breath yet, nipples still tingling from the attention when suddenly his tongue slides against your wet folds.

"Godsfuck! Matt!" Your voice was breathless, hands diggin into his scalp as he smiled against your wet pussy.

Licking languidly he brought you pleasure that you couldn't even begin to imagine. Tongue delving and twisting against your hot wetness had you writhing on the desk, legs shaking at the attention and sensitivity between your thighs, you couldn't take this anymore. Pulling Matt up roughly you kissed him again, tasting yourself on his tongue as you slid his baggy pants down his legs, steel hard rod smacking against your legs as it oozed precome.

Gripping the shaft tightly you stroked, instinct taking over and allowing you to ignore your uncertainty. It helped that he was so responsive as well. Grunting he bucked into your hand, voice deep and breaths shallow as he thrust into your palm.

"Fuck Y/N, stroke it faster. Shit yes ,yes , yes!" Matt's voice was several octaves lower.

Finally you couldn't stand it, wrapping your legs around him you kissed him hard again before pulling him roughly against you, cock ripping through your maidenhead in one foul swoop. Gasping you gritted your teeth, breaths coming out in pain filled pleasure. You felt Matt kiss your head, hand stroking your arms as he shook, trying not to move against your tight heat.

"Move Matt, Please just fucking move!"

Chuckling a little he began a slow pace, hips barely moving, then sped up. The desk began to creak beneath you, pain ending in undeniable pleasure as Matt got rougher, his teeth leaving marks against your neck as he grunted against your skin. The obscene slap of skin on skin filled the unfinished room, pleasure spiraling you out of control as you moaned and kept pace with your new lover.

"Fuck, gonna come Y/N, gonna fucking come in that tight pussy. Sweet fucking lord!" Matt's voice was wrecked, like gravel.

"Yeah, come for me baby please, s-so close please."

Unable to control your voice you both began to fuck harder, the pace nearly abusive a you fought for your orgasms. Without warning a sense of unremarkable pleasure filled you, Matt's name leaving your lips in a loud shout as you tensed, then shook against the still moving man above you. A few thrusts later and Matt was coming inside of you, his shout a near roar as your name fell from his lips over and over again.

Panting you both slumped against the desk, sweat slick skin ribbing against each other as you regained your breaths. Finally standing Matt pulled his pants and shirt back on, cleaning the sticky mess with his over shirt and tossing it to the side like a dirty napkin. Pulling your own shirt and pants on you looked at him nervously. Would he still want you? Was this a one off?

"So, Y/N… Wanna go on date after school?" He was non-chalant, but his voice held a tone of nervousness about it.

Beaming at him you hopped off of the desk, hips screaming at the movement but you ignored it. Wrapping your arms around him you kissed him again, lips pressing against his as well as against the purpling mark you left against his neck.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you after school," Walking away you turned back with a devilish smirk that had him freezing on the spot.

"and leave your collar open, I want all those little bitches to know your mine."

With a wink you walked down the stairs, the smile on Matt's face etched in your mind.


End file.
